Love's True Power
by Kevingcat
Summary: Through one, Naruto discovers a power deep within himself that could save everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Vs Pein

**Sooooo yea. My first fiction for Naruto ever!**

Pein walked up to him with his blade ready, and his face expressionless. Naruto coulden't move an inch. Every part of his body was bound by peins jutsu. "You say my peace is a lie. But in this acursed world, a peace where everyone understands each other is nothing but a fantasy." Naruto's rage boiled "You're wrong!" He spat. "Jiraiya believed a day would come where people truly understand each other!" The member of the Akatsuki raised his blade to administer the final blow, Naruto closed his eyes, and prepared. Then he felt a very fammiliar chakara descend between himself and Pein. "Don't you dare touch Naruto!" The teen stared in disbelief, but his disbelief switched to anger.

"HINATA! What the hell are you doing here? He'll kill you!" Without turning she smiled at him. "I know. I know I probably have no chance of beating him." Now infuriated, Naruto shouted, "Then get out of here! Don't waste your life like this!" "I'm not wasting my life. I'm not afraid to die protecting you... because..." Hinata activated her Byakugan and let her tears flow. "Because... I love you, Naruto." She lunged at Pein using her signature move, 'Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms' in which Pein had no difficulty evading, until he struck her aggresively, causing her to fall onto the ground. Naruto swore. Thanks to the dreaded Akatsuki member, he coulden't move, much less help the person he held closest to him. When Pein stood over her broken and battered body, and raised his sword Naruto's heart nearly stopped. "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Looking up to make sure Naruto could see, or to simply aknowledge him, Pein thrusted his blade into the girl's side.

Time seemed to slow as Hinata's precious blood was splattered against the earth and across Pein's face. Why Hinata? Naruto's rage boiled. She had nothing to do with this! His chakara spiked. She only wanted to protect me. The jutsu placed on Naruto started to break under the sheer ammount of chakara his body was emmiting. And YOU took her away from me, before I had the chance to return her feelings! "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY PEIIIIIN! The last seal broke under the mass of energy that exploded from his body. When he emerged, he was changed. It was like his sage form, but one could tell the difference. His face was expressionless. No anger. No hate. No sadness. Nothing. but his eyes were what was really struck someone. They were completely white.

For the briefest of moments, the boy seemed to vanish, only reappearing in front of Pein, with a Kunai going through the redheads throat. "Fourth Hokage Style: Yellow Flash." He said expressionlessly ripping the knife from Peins neck, letting his body fall to the ground. Letting his head turn to his beloved, Naruto's eyes returned to their natural color, and sadness filled his heart, until he heard her breath. It was shallow, and labored, but it was breath. And breath meant life.

Not wasting any more time, he rushed over to where she was, scooped up her body in his arms, and ran, as fast as he could, back to Kanoha with only one thing on his mind. To save a life.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Organization Appears

**Chapter two! Wow! My first chapter got like 5-6 favorites in one day! *Is Happy* But only 1 reviewed *Sadface...***

"Hang on Hinata. I'm not about to let you die like this!" Naruto Uzumaki, carrying the dying form of Hinata Hyuga. He had forgotten about everything at that moment. Pein, Sasuke, Akatsuki, they all became meaningless compared to saving this one girls life. In his mind, Naruto calculated the fastest route back to Konoha, and sprang from tree to tree. But he knew, even with his faster than average speed, The village hidden in the leaves was a good 5 minutes away from where he was, and it was now a race against time.

In his mind, the blonde teen replayed everything that happened from the past few moments. "Because... I love you. I love you, I love you." Naruto's mind was a broken record, replaying what she said over and over. -Have I been this blind?- He coulden't believe it. -She has always watched me from afar, always secretly supporting me. And I have been oblivious to everything that she has done for me.- His mind trailed back a few years, and he remembered everything they did. Hinata sitting next to him in the chunin exam allowing him to cheat off her test. Hinata running up to him after the fight with Kiba giving him medicine when her teamate was the real one who needed it. Hinata on the bikochu mission with him, sucsessfuly able to track down the bug that everyone else failed to catch. Everything that had seemed to him as her being a nice, caring person, changed. She loved him.

Naruto grinned, Konoha finally within sight, -I love her too, I just didn't realize it before now.-

Naruto made his way through the nearly destroyed Konoha, and came to a really busy hospital. Then he burst through the emergency enterance yelling "Someone HELP!"

A nurse glanced at Naruto, and yelled, "We need a strecher and an oxygen mask STAT!" and being the best hospital in all of the villages, it was only 10 seconds before he laied her on the chariot of recovery. Hinata was wheeled away to an emergency room, leaving a blonde teen, praying for the girls safety.

** Elsewhere...**

"It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has released some of his hidden potential. Earlier today, he killed one of the Peins with a technique that only the Fourth Hokage of Konoha could use: Yellow flash." The man smiled at the others sitting at the table. "The Akatsuki are fools. They only see the boy for what he has trapped within him. However, we, the Guardians of Nohai, see use for him other than the cursed fox." A young girl started cheering. "Yaaaay! That means Naruto has the potential to become more powerful than the Kyuubi itself! Once we capture him do you think he'll play with me?" The man rolled his eyes at the girl, when a teenage boy spoke, "What about the girl, Hinata Hyuga?" The other man leaned back in his chair. "As far as I'm concerned, that girl is Naruto's reason to get stronger. As long as she's around, the boy's potential is limitless. Let's see how things play out first, then I want you Yamamoto to persuade him to join us." Captain Yamamoto stood, and bowed. "Understood my lord."

... It was hours before Hinata's surgery was done, and Naruto hadn't moved an inch from the chair he was sitting in. Finally a nurse came out smiling madly. "She's safe! Still unconcious I'm afraid, but out of the woods. She'll make a full recovery." Hearing that, made Naruto's heart soar! Matter of fact, he vaulted from the chair, and embraced the nurse. "Oh thank you so much ma'am!" Smiling, the young nurse returned the hug. "You are allowed to see her if you wish." Naruto smiled "Nothing would make me happier, not even ramen."

**There chaptah 2 is done! I'm terribly sorry for the short chapters, but I have to write this on the Wii... without a USB keyboard, which reduces my typing speed to about 8 wpm... Anyway, please Motivate me by reviewing! Please?**


	3. DISCLAIMER

** Okay everyone I made an error last chaptah, I said Yammamoto when I meant Yamato (It was late I wuz watching bleach -_-U) Anyway THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER FIC! Sorry for the mistake**


End file.
